Imaginary
by Aki Kochou
Summary: [OneShot,Songfic]Netto saw Rockman get deleted in front of his eyes. While Rockman was deleted, his dark counterpart was not. What can Netto do when Dark Rockman appears to him in the most unlikely of spots and Netto can't escape?


**Hi everyone. This is just a random One Shot I wrote because I felt like it and I was listening to way too much Evanescence. Please make sure to R&R**

**Imaginary**

**Fanfiction Child**

**One Shot**

**Slight Shounen-ai, Dark Rock/Netto**

**I linger in the doorway  
An alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name**

"Netto! Netto, wake up!" The female voice of Hikari Haruka drifted up the stairs of the Hikari household. Slowly, chocolate brown eyes opened and stared blankly at the white celing. The twelve year old sighed and sat up. He glanced over at his PET, which was strangely absent of the navi that normally inhabited it.

**Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story**

Netto looked out the window to see it was raining. A small, wry smile appeared on the brunette's face. The rain fitted his mood perfectly. Netto walked over to his dresser and changed into his normal clothes. A few minutes later, he walked downstairs. Haruka heard her son come down and turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hey there Netto. Would you like some breakfast?" Netto shook his head.

"No thanks." He replied shortly and walked outside. Haruka's cheerful smile quickly turned into a worried frown. Netto had been acting quite depressed for almost a week now. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard from Rockman for a while either. Haruka sighed. She hoped that Netto would be alright.

Netto walked outside while it was still pouring. However, he didn't even seem to notice the rain. He didn't even notice that he was completely soaked.

Netto walked outside while it was still pouring. However, he didn't even seem to notice the rain. He didn't even notice that he was completely soaked. He didn't care. All that he cared about was his navi.

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby(paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me(paper flowers)**

Netto vaguely realized that he had wandered into the forest. He sighed, walked over to a large rock and sat down on it. He looked up through a gap in the trees and felt the rain spash upon his face.

"Rockman...I miss you..." Netto whispered to the softly blowing wind.

'Why am I alive...? Shouldn't I have-" Netto quickly cut off his train of thought before he could finish that last word. But still, the entire phrase still echoed throughout his mind.

'Shouldn't I have died?'

**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos-your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

Netto lay down on the rock and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of rain spashing on him. Soon, a drowsyness settled over his mind. Netto knew he had been sleeping a lot lately, but he didn't care. Sleeping was his way to escape this waking nightmare. Guilt wrentched at Netto's heart as he thought about what had happened...

He and Rockman had been fighting against Shademan alongside Enzan and Blues and they were getting beaten. Badly. Worse had come to worse and Netto had been forced to use the dark chip. Rockman, with the power of the dark chip, deleted Shademan easily. However, after Shademan was deleted, Rockman's data started to become corrupt. Rockman pleaded to Blues to delete him. Blues...

He had granted Rockman's wish.

"I'm so sorry Rockman...I couldn't save you..." Netto murmured and fell asleep in the rain.

"You seem to be fully functional now...You can go ahead." A nodd and then a beep as a navi logged out of a computer. Then Netto's PET beeped a few minutes later and a familiar blue netnavi appeared on the screen.

"Netto-kun?"

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby(paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me(paper flowers)**

Again, Netto was in his field of flowers. He always came here during his dreams. He sat up from where he was lying on the grass. He then reached for one of the flowers that was near him. Yet, the moment that Netto touched it, it crumpled. Netto blinked in surprise. It wasn't a real flower. It was paper. A paper flower. Netto looked around the unending field. They were all paper flowers that were just as colorful as real flowers.

"How strange..." Netto muttered and lay down again on the grass. Small, poofy white clouds lazily drifted across the light purple sky. Netto sighed happily and closed his eyes. It was perfect here. Suddenly, the world seemed to flicker and everything went black.

Rockman frowned. Netto had been asleep for a couple of hours now. Or at least, that's what Rockman thought. Rockman had been in his PET for about 2 hours and he was worried. It had been raining ever since he got into his PET and Netto was bound to get sick if he stayed out here any longer. Who knows how long Netto had been out in the rain already?

Suddenly, Rockman felt a strange disturbance through his link with Netto. Rockman focused on opening their link even more and suddenly found himself in Netto's dream.

**Swalled up by the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of Imaginary light**

_Go ahead...run, Netto-kun...but you cannot run from who you are..._

Netto was running as fast as he could. Something, someone was following him. He didn't know who it was, but whoever it was had dark intentions. That much, Netto could easily sense. Netto had half a mind to ask who it was, but that would mean slowing down and then getting caught.

'Please let me wake up, please let me wake up...!' Netto chanted in his mind. There was a dark chuckle.

_You won't wake up **Netto-kun** I built this world, I control what happens here. You will not wake. I built this world so that I could meet you face-to-face. And I will, whether you want to or not. You will be mine Netto-kun._

Netto didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

'I'm trapped here?'

_That's right. Now you're getting the idea. But I'm getting bored of this game of cat and mouse_

Suddenly, Netto found that he couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed. Netto then felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I shall always be here Netto-kun..." The words were spoken softly directly into Netto's ear. The warm breath caused a slight shiver to go up Netto's spine.

"W-who are you?" Netto managed to say.

"Me?" Netto could almost hear the smirk in the person's voice. "You know, Netto-kun, your link to Rockman can be a disadvantage sometimes...when he was in the process of deletion, I escaped from...and entered you." Netto's eyes widened.

"D-dark Rockman...what do you want? Why have you trapped me here?" Dark Rockman smirked even more.

"I want you Hikari Netto. You're so powerful and you don't even realize it. Your strange mix of light and dark intrigues me. And yet, you're so naive it's laughable. You won't remain that way for long though. I can feel it...let your darkness consume Netto-kun..." Dark Rockman put his index and middle fingers on Netto's temple. Netto wondered what Dark Rockman was doing when he started feeling dizzy and disoriented. He slowly slumped to the ground as his strenght left him. Dark Rockman sat down behind Netto, with his fingers still to Netto's temple.

"You locked away your darkness quite well, Netto-kun. Unfortunately, that'll make this more painful for you." Netto felt Dark Rockman destroy the barrier that held back his inner darkness and screamed as the darkness started taking over his soul.

Rockman was getting quite frustrated. He had been in this strange darkness of Netto's dream for quite a while. Suddenly, he heard an anguished scream.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman quickly ran to where he had heard the scream. The sight that greeted his eyes made him stop dead in his tracks.

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby(paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me(paper flowers)**

Dark Rockman smirked as he saw the dark aura start to flicker to life around Netto. Dark Rockman then noticed that the boy's body was tense, very tense. He gently massaged the boy's shoulders, trying to get him to relax.

"Just relax Netto-kun...the more you fight against it, the more it'll hurt you...but don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Dark Rockman whispered seductively in Netto's ear. Netto unconsiously let himself slip and slowly relaxed under Dark Rockman's touch. Dark Rockman smirked as the dark aura flickered even more and started becoming solid. Suddenly, Dark Rockman let out a yell of surprise and pain as he was hit by a powerful buster shot.

"What the-!" Dark Rockman's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of his "good" counterpart. "You..." he growled. But then, Dark Rockman smirked. He had the upper hand this time.

"You're too late Rockman. Netto-kun has been reborn of the darkness…He's MINE now…" Dark Rockman had the pleasure of seeing Rockman's eyes widen in horror. Dark Rockman's smirk broadened.

"I don't believe you!" Just then, Netto let out another pained scream as the dark aura flared to life, complete. The aura completely blocked Netto from the view of the two navis. Shock could easily be seen written all over Rockman's face.

"Netto-kun…" He whispered, guilt slowly clenching at his heart. Finally, the dark aura started fading and both navis saw that Netto was standing up and his eyes were closed. Dark Rockman slowly walked over to Netto.

Netto's eyes snapped open and both navis could see that his eyes were a strange mix of brown and red, that showed nothing but danger. Netto glanced at the approaching navi. Netto simply lifted a hand at Dark Rockman and suddenly, Dark Rockman was blown back.

"Fool…he was not supposed to be aware of me until I was at full strength. Now you have made everyone here aware of my presence…and that makes my job that much harder. The boy's soul is to strong for me to integrate myself into right now…I can only take over for a short period of time. If you treasure your life, you won't try that again." Rockman wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

"What do you mean? How is it that you exist? How can a human have a dark soul?" Rockman questioned. Netto's brown/red eyes focused upon his netnavi and a smirk slowly grew upon his face.

"How do I exist? Simple, Rockman…every being holds darkness in their hearts. Then, it simply depends on the person. Haven't you ever noticed how Netto doesn't ever seem to change? Don't you think that there's a reason for that? Haven't you ever thought that maybe all you're seeing is what Netto wants you to see? A façade…" Rockman's eyes widened. Netto chuckled darkly. "That scares you, doesn't it? To think that everything you know about your outou-san is a lie. Just a suggestion for you. Watch his expression the next time he finds out his father is too busy to come home. Hm…now what was the other question?" Netto paused for a moment to think.

"Oh yea! How can a human have a dark soul. But tell me Rockman…can a human have a cybernetic destiny bond with a navi? If it's cybernetic, does that not make him a human? But he looks like a human and acts like one. He can interact with other humans. So tell me, is Hikari Netto truly human? Oh well, he's starting to wake, so this is where I say my goodbye." Netto bowed mockingly. The dark aura flashed and then faded. When the dark aura faded, Netto collapsed. Rockman quickly ran forward and caught the brunette before he hit the ground.

"Netto-kun!" A few moments later, Netto opened his eyes, and to Rockman's relief, his eyes were their normal chocolate brown.

"Nng….what happened?" Rockman started explaining what had happened, excluding the conversation that Rockman had had with Netto's darker side. Dark Rockman watched the pair silently. He had failed this time, but he would not fail next time. Dark Rockman vanished from the dream world, and the dream world fell apart.

**Paper flowers  
Paper flowers**

Netto blinked and slowly sat up. He winced when his back started hurting him. No more sleeping on a rock for him. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind. He pulled out his PET and glanced at his netnavi.

"Rockman?"

"Yes, Netto-kun?" Netto thought of a way to phrase his question.

"How is it that you're here?"

"Papa saw that I was being deleted, so he activated a backup before I was completely deleted. But he kept me at Sci-Lab to run some tests. Are you alright?" Netto nodded.

"Yea…I am now…" Netto looked up through the gap in the trees again, and saw a small, white paper flower lazily drift in the wind.

Owari


End file.
